The Nexters Season 1 Episode 1-2 Nexters Unite
by SteveG12358
Summary: Several baddies had escaped from the WOOHP and the Spies must save the day. Soon the Spies discover that the baddies are recruited by Geraldine who is now the leader of her evil organization called L.O.R.D and they capture the spies. Its up to the Nexters to save them and stop L.O.R.D. In the subplot the Spies made new changes to WOOHP now that are the new bosses of WOOHP.


The Nexters Season 1 Episode 1-2 Nexters Unite

FADE IN

EXT. OPEN GREEN FIELDS OF A FOREST DAYTIME

In the open fields of a forest, dozens of jeeps launch into the air and land onto the ground. They drive off down the hill.

CUT TO

INT. 1 OF THE JEEPS MOVING

In 1 of the jeeps 3 of the THUGS are in the jeep.

THUG 1

Do you think we lost them?

THUG 2

Totally, we totally lost them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

No you didn't.

THUG 3

Did you say something?

THUG 2

No I didn't.

THUG 3

Then who did?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

I did.

Victor APPEARS in the back after being invisible. 1 of the thugs throws a punch at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and leaps out of the sunroof.

CUT TO

EXT. OPEN GRASS FIELDS.

Victor lands down onto the ground. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make the grass GROW LONGER and wrap them around the jeeps.

Then the other Nexters arrive to the scene.

THUG 1

Oh great it's the Nexters

RANDY MASTERS

You should've waited for us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know, but I really like my powers.

AMY CHARLESTON

Speaking of which we have to take down these baddies before it's too late.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Amy's right, your baddies are getting away.

The thugs get out of their jeeps. Billy leaps into the air and swings his hammer down onto the ground.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

It's hammer time.

Billy's hammer hits the ground causing the thugs to fly upward into the air. The Thugs FIRE LASERS down onto them. The Nexters dodge the lasers.

DAVE CRUST

Wait they have lasers?

NORMY

Totally dude, but we do too.

Normy and Dave fire their laser blasters at the thugs. Stewart FIRES his gauntlets at the thugs' jeeps, causing them to EXPLODE.

3 of the Thugs throw punches at Silvana and Steve. They both block the attack with their weapons. Silvana FIRES electricity out of her guitar causing the 3 thugs to get electrocuted. Steve FIREs LASERS out of his blunderbuss. Some of the thugs get hit by the laser fire and some of them dodge the attack.

MARIANA

My turn.

Mariana FIRES her gravity gauntlets at the thugs, causing them to FLOAT into the air. The thugs all freak out while floating into the air.

STEWART DAYS

(into his ear communicator)

Looks like everything is wrapped up here.

Mia takes out a giant crystal out from 1 of the trunks of the thug's jeeps. Then suddenly 3 WOOHP helicopters come down from the sky.

From 1 of the helicopters comes out Sam, Clover and Alex wearing their spy uniforms.

SAM

You guys did a very good job.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks bosses.

CLOVER

Hello you don't need to say that. Just call us by our real names.

ALEX

But it's cool that we are now in charge of WOOHP now. Jerry is totally proud of us.

JERRY (V.O)

(ear pieces)

I am.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the Monitoring room Jerry, Poppy, Mimi and Mrs. Lewis are in the monitoring room feeling happy.

CUT TO

INT. L.O.R.D's SECERT HEADQUARTERS GERALDINE'S OFFICE

In Geraldine's office, Geraldine is up at her super computer, watching the Nexters who captured the thugs.

GERALDINE HUSK

You may have children as spies, and taking credit. But I have my own team.

(calling Patrick)

Patrick!

PATRICK HUSK

Yes Mother.

Geraldine sees the Patrick is behind her.

GERALDINE HUSK

Now, I want you and L.I.P to break free some WOOHP baddies from WOOHP prison.

PATRICK HUSK

Yes Mother. Come on L.I.P time to bust out some baddies.

L.I.P female, wearing an armored cat suit, welding 1 swords in her arms, has a bo-staff on her back, has 2 guns on each of her sides, and wearing a mask, comes out of the shadows.

Patrick and L.I.P exit out of the office.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM DINNER TABLE LATER

Later at the Nexter's headquarters, the Nexters, Mrs. Lewis and Jerry are having dinner. The Nexters are eating their dinner. Stewart cuts his liver and eats it, Kitty eats her boiled cabbage, and Billy eats his boiled cabbage and swallows it, and sticks out his tongue out of eating it.

Mrs. Lewis GIGGLES and Jerry eats his liver.

Then G.L.A.D.I.S enters into the great room.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Everyone the news is on right now, doing a story on WOOHP's new management.

JERRY

Put it on G.L.A.D.I.S we want to see how the girls did with WOOHP.

G.L.A.D.I.S press a button on the remote, causing the TV to appear out of the floor. The TV turns on and the news cast has begun.

NEWS ANNOUNCER (V.O)

You're stories, your life, your news, this is Channel 15 News.

Billy puts his cell phone up against his ear and calls Victor, Normy, Dave and Mimi.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(into his phone)

Guys are you watching this?

INT. NORMY'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM

Normy is in his living room watching the news story.

NORMY

(into his phone)

You got that right.

INT. VICTOR VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE TV ROOM

Victor turns on the TV with his remote.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his phone)

Totally, I just turned on the TV already.

INT. MIMI'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM

Mimi is in her living room watching the news.

MIMI

(into her phone)

I know this is totally awesome.

INT. DAVE CRUST'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM

Dave is in his living room watching cartoons.

DAVE CRUST

(into his phone)

Wait, let me change the channel.

Dave uses his TV remote to change the channel to the news channel.

On the news the news is live at WOOHP HQ.

FEMALE NEWS REPORTER (O.S)

(TV)

Here at the World Organization of Human Protection headquarters or WOOHP for short, the agency is under new management.

The female news reporter comes in front of the camera.

FEMALE NEWS REPORTER

(on TV)

A year ago the secret life of spies has finally been exposed to the public, when former WOOHP agents Sam, Clover and Alex along with their allies fight off against the most evil baddies that they every catch and shutting down another spy agency who want to shut them down. Now that the 3 woman are now the new bosses of the agency what is new here at WOOHP right now.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE

The news crew enters into the office. The spies are wearing their work uniforms.

FEMALE NEWS REPORTER

Hello there girls, how is running WOOHP going for you today?

CLOVER

I have 1 thing to say about that "AWESOME".

ALEX

Come on let us show you around.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP OFFICE FLOOR

The Spies and the news crew arrive on the office floor of WOOHP.

SAM

Now that we run WOOHP, we decide to assist our agents with assistants who remotely assists the field agents from their desk. Just like the Nexters have.

The WOOHP employees are up at their computers and talking into their earpieces.

WOOHP EMPLOYEE 1

(into his ear piece)

Alright there is a window right in front of you go through it quick.

WOOHP EMPLOYEE 2

(into her earpiece)

Take them out and finish this quick.

WOOHP EMPLOYEE 3

(into his earpiece)

Owen what are you doing standing there, you have a mission to do, not drink coffee.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TRAINING FACILITY

The Spies and the News Crew enter into the training facility, where Britney, Blaine and Troy are training in the training facility.

ALEX

Here in the training facility, we have scanners that scan the trainers' level in speed, stamina, and strength

Britney throws kicks at Troy. Troy blocks the kick and throws a punch at Britney. Britney throws Troy to the ground.

COMPUTER

Britney your speed level is now 300, Troy your speed level is now 299.

BLAINE

You got to keep up with my lady.

TROY MIMZOA

I do have more strength then you, and your lady combine.

BRITNEY

Is that so?

BLAINE

How about you and we have an arm wrestle.

TROY MIMZOA

I would be honored to challenge you 2 to an arm wrestling match.

Troy grab both of Blaine and Britney's hands and they all go into an arm wrestling match.

CLOVER

You go Troy Boy.

SAM

Come on let's continue on the tour.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP GADGET AND ROBOT LABORATORY

The Spies and the News Crew enter into the gadget and robotics laboratory, Dean and Stacy are working on some gadgets and some robots.

SAM

Here in the gadget and robotics laboratory, our top inventors Dean and Stacy are hard at work.

Stacy screws in a screw into a robotic arm. The news reporter comes up to Stacy.

FEMALE NEWS REPORTER

(ask Stacy)

So tell me, how does it feel to be on the side of good, now that you are working for WOOHP?

STACY

Since those years since I was trying to become the smartest person, I realize that it's not a competition, and thanks to some "wise words" from my friend Victor, I am now a WOOHP employee and agent. And through it all, I have myself a boyfriend.

DEAN

That's my girl.

FEMALE NEWS REPORTER

(ask)

So tell me what are those large tubes over there?

SAM

Those are WOOHP tubes.

CLOVER

Due to our experience of being WOOHPED by force, we decided to improve the WOOHPing.

ALEX

The WOOHP tubes has a computer so you can type down the location of where you want to go, and the tubes will suck you up and make you transport there.

The news reporter walks up to Dean.

FEMALE NEWS REPORTER

(ask Dean)

So tell me, what your point of view is working here at WOOHP.

DEAN

Well, it's wonderful, I get to create new gadgets, make new memories with my friends and girlfriend, and sometimes I have to repair some gadgets that get damage in missions by the Nexters.

FEMALE NEWS REPORTER

(ask)

So what do you think about the Nexters, WOOHP's force of young spies?

SAM

The Nexters are great of being in the spotlight a lot.

CLOVER

But hopefully they don't hog the spotlight for too long.

ALEX

But they put a good impact on everyone.

FEMALE NEWSREPORTER

For all of this you girls are doing WOOHP, I think you have the greatest…

Suddenly the alarm comes out of nowhere.

ALEX

We have the greatest what?

FEMALE NEWSREPORTER

I said you have the greatest.

Suddenly the female news reporter gets interrupted again by the same alarm.

CLOVER

We have the greatest…ringing?

Dean types down onto his laptop. Video footage APPEARS on the TV showing that Patrick and L.I.P are freeing some of the WOOHP baddies, including Boogie Gus, Diminutive Smalls, Helga Von Guggen, Myrna Beesbottom, Willard, Terrance, Professor Fremont and Telly Hardwire, and Brain.

DEAN

It's coming from the WOOHP holding facility, they are taking some of the baddies.

The Spies transform into their spy uniforms.

SAM

Come on girls we have baddies to stop.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM DINNER TABLE.

The Nexter watches the news footage and react that some of the baddies are being freed. They transform into their spy uniforms.

RANDY MASTERS

It's a bad time to eat and run, but Sam, Clover and Alex might need help.

JERRY

We will assists you while we are in the monitoring room.

The Nexters run towards the WOOHP tubes. Silvana types down onto the computer.

SILVANA SAGE

Sending us to the WOOHP containment facility.

The Nexters all get suck up through the WOOHP tube.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE TV ROOM

Victor, Gil and Gillian transform into their spy uniforms.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You kids be careful.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We will mom.

Victor uses his plant portation powers to transport himself, Gil and Gillian to the WOOHP containment facility.

CUT TO

INT WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY

In the WOOHP containment facility Patrick karate chops a portal to the L.O. headquarters.

BOOGIE GUS

OK now that is a cool power.

MYRNA BEESBUTTOM

I know right.

PATRICK HUSK

Everyone get in.

Suddenly the Spies and the Nexters arrive in the WOOHP containment facility and go into their fighting stances.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hey Mom!

BOZETTE SLAPSTCK (O.S)

Hey sweetie.

CLOVER

Billy it's not a good time for visiting hours.

ALEX

Totally, and visiting hours are on Sundays.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Oh come on, what's wrong with a simple hello.

(waving to her parents)

Hey Mommy, Hey Daddy.

WINK WEATHERDALE (O.S)

Hey there Princess.

MARGIE (O.S)

I hope you are eating healthy.

THE WALKING TORNADO (O.S)

There are my 2 boys.

TYLER TWISTER

Mom not in front of our friends.

KITTY DION

Relax my mom is here too.

SAM

Could we stop with that, and stop Patrick and the other guy from freeing the baddies.

BLAINE

Too late most of them are getting through the portal.

Patrick and L.I.P pushes Telly, Professor Fremount and Brain through the portal. They go through the portal and the portal closes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Great, they escaped.

CLOVER

Don't worry, we've placed trackers on their orange jumpsuits.

CUT TO

INT. LORD'S HEADQUARTERS MAIN HALLWAY.

In L.O.R.D's headquarters the baddies are all waiting in the main hall.

MYRNA BEESBOTTOM

This is quite a brilliant building that this mystery person has.

BOOGIE GUS

I know right, it's more wide open, it's fancy.

HELGA VON GUGGEN

And it's not underwater. Not like your headquarters.

TERRANCE

Hey! All evil lairs must be secretive.

TELLY HARDWIRE

Sorry to interrupt, but is this a secret origination you have?

TERRANCE

Used to have.

MAN HANDS

Well you should've make us join, because those spies shall pay!

DR.V

Now, now let's not get our hands in a knot here, let's just see who our secret employer is.

Then Patrick exit out of the door.

MANNY WONG

You are our employer?

PROFESSOR FREMONT

A teenager?

PATRICK RUSK

I am not your employer, I'm her son.

YVES MONT BLANC

Our employer has a son, that's totally embarrassing.

PATRICK HUSK

Would her son do this?

Patrick's eyes GLOW PINK and ENERGY BEAMS FIRE out of nowhere.

PATRICK HUSK

I have the power to fire energy beams out of nowhere, besides my hands and eyes.

SHIRLEY

You know let's just go inside to meet our employer

CUT TO

INT. LORD'S HEADQUARTERS MEETING ROOM

They all enter into the meeting room, where is at the head of the podium.

GERALDINE HUSK

Hello there new recruits.

PROFESSOR FREMOUNT

New recruits, finally, I am now part of something.

TERRANCE

Geraldine Husk.

HELGA VON GUGGEN

Is this what is your doing?

GERALDINE HUSK

Yes it is, welcome to L.O.R.D, Legion of Revengeful Dominators.

MYRNA BEESBOTTOM

Now that is a better legion.

BOOGIE GUS

Better than Lamos.

TERRANCE

I didn't know it could spell out that way.

GERALDINE HUSK

Enough! Now I know that you've failed by the spies of WOOHP, now they run WOOHP now, and now they have famous spy force called the Nexters.

PATRICK HUSK

But don't worry my mother has a fail proof plan to take down the Nexters and WOOHP.

YIN-YANG

How are you going to do that?

YVES MONT BLANC

Totally, and Violet and Stacy now like the spies, we are out matched.

GERALDINE HUSK

Of course, but with your knowledge and skills we will take down the spies, and our first task is to take them down by leering them into our trap.

TERRANCE

That sounds perfect what do we do first?

Geraldine smiles evilly.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP HEADQUARTERS THE SPIES' OFFICE

In the WOOHP headquarters the Nexters, Jerry, Mrs. Lewis and the Spies, Britney, Troy, Dean, Blaine and Stacy are in the Spies' office.

SAM

To connect the pattern here, we found out that Patrick Husk returns.

CLOVER

And that means Geraldine returns too.

ALEX

And what about his new sidekick.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

But now let's get to the bigger picture, my strength, speed and stamina levels, I hope they go to 9000.

DEAN

That's off topic Billy, and the highest levels belong to Victor, because he is 1 of the most powerful members of the Nexters so far.

STEVE SCHOONER

But what about the fact they took away the baddies they want.

SILVANA SAGA

Totally and what about them, they could've break out or any other baddy.

THOMAS TWISTER

They could've just break out our mom, we miss here.

CLOVER

Relax you'll see her Sunday.

SAM

For this happening, me, Clover and Alex shall figure this out.

ALEX

Luckily we've place tracking devices on the baddies jump suits.

RANDY MASTERS

And what about us?

SAM

You have to stay behind, and we will call you later for backup.

AMY CHARLESTON

But WOOHP is a big team, and we're part of your team. We've supposed to work together.

ALEX

You are.

SAM

But we have more experience with these baddies of ours.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But we've face them all before.

STEWART DAYS

Especially Victor, remember that time he gets so angry and he shook the entire world.

SAM

We know, but we will call you for back up.

The Spies blast off through the ceiling on their jetpack backpacks.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM LATER

Back at Mount WOOHP Jerry, Mrs. Lewis, Amy, Randy, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy and Troy are having tea. While the others are in the TV area watching TV.

On the TV was the Smashmar the Barbarian cartoon show. Smashmar is charging up the mountain his horse.

SMASHMAR THE BARBARIAN

Come friends, as I Smashmar the Barbarian shall defeat anyone or anything.

Smashmar and his friends reach the top of the mountain. Smashmar leaps off his horse and walks to the middle of the mountain.

WIDA

Wait Smashmar, what if this is a trap?

SMASHMAR THE BARBARIAN

Smashmar believes in no traps. Smashmar only believes in justice.

Suddenly Smashmar falls through a trap door on the mountain.

SILVANA SAGA

OK how someone could put a trap door on top of a mountain?

MIA KING

It's a cartoon, anything could happen.

TROY MIMZOA

I think that the cartoon could be right.

MRS. LEWIS

What are you saying?

TROY MIMZOA

I am saying what if Sam, Clover and Alex are walking into a trap.

BLAINE

Well we all know that sometimes spies can be caught into traps.

BRITNEY

But there is always a way to get out of that trap.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But what if, they made that trap for them?

CUT TO

EXT. SWAMPS DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

In the swamps the Spies are walking through the mud.

CLOVER

You know since our missions going to icky forests, jungles, and swamps, I am kind of getting used to getting mud on my boots.

ALEX

Now that our spy unis are self-cleaning we don't need to worry about them.

SAM

(looking at her compowered)

According to the compowered, the location of our missing baddies is right up here.

The Spies reach their location. The Spies sees that there is a giant dome in the middle of the swamp.

CLOVER

Is this it?

SAM

Looks like it.

(looking at her compowered)

Looks like our missing baddies are in there come on let's go in there.

CUT TO

INT. LORD HEADQUARTERS HALLWAYS

They CUT A HOLE into the metal walls of the L.O.R.D HQ. They go through the hole and enter into the Headquarters.

ALEX

Wow this headquarters is pretty big.

CLOVER

And roomier.

SAM

(looking at her compowered)

The location of our missing baddies is in here.

The spies look at a wall in front of them.

ALEX

In front of a giant wall.

SAM

It's behind the wall. Good thing that our unis also has an upgrade.

Sam, Clover and Alex press a button on their belts causing their uniforms and their bodies to become muscular. They throws punches against the wall, causing it to break and collapse a giant hole in the wall.

They deactivate their muscular forms and walk through the hole.

CUT TO

INT. LORD HEADQUARTERS DARK ROOM

The Spies enter into the dark room. Suddenly Clover's compowered RINGS.

CLOVER

(into her compowered)

Jerry this isn't the right time. We haven't called you guys for back up.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

Jerry starts to type down on the keyboard in the monitoring room. The Monitors TURN ON.

JERRY

(into his ear piece)

I know but you might be heading into a trap.

The Spies appear on the monitor.

CLOVER

(on the monitor)

Jerry, what did we say, we will call you when we need back up.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But seriously it might be a trap.

SAM

Victor we will be fine, what's the worst that could happen.

Suddenly the hole behind them CLOSES, and a SPOTLIGHT APPEARS.

ALEX

This will happen.

Suddenly robotic arms appear out of the floor and wrap around the spies.

JERRY (V.O)

(compowered)

Girls do you still read me?

Suddenly Geraldine enters into the room.

GERALDINE HUSK

Hello spies.

THE SPIES

Geraldine!

CLOVER

Oh! Once our Nexters get your hands on you and free us, we will totally do a beating on you.

GERALDINE HUSK

I don't think so.

Geraldine SNAPS her fingers and the LIGHTS TURN ON. The lights revel the missing baddies from the WOOHP prisons.

ALEX

NO WAY!

SAM

These missing baddies are with you.

GERALDINE HUSK

Yes, they join my organization known as L.O.R.D. Legion of revengeful dominators.

CLOVER

Sounds better then L.A.M.O.S

TERRANCE

Please don't get started with that.

GERALDINE HUSK (COND'T)

Enough of that. Time for you spies to meet your demise.

The Spies SCREAM.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

Suddenly STATIC APPEARS on the computer screens.

JERRY

Hello…. Sam, Clover…Alex?

Jerry takes off his ear piece and throws it to the floor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like they are in a trap.

RANDY MASTERS

You got that right.

KITTY DION

We've need to free them right away.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

It's Nexter time!

STEVE SCHOONER

It's Nexter time?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Totally, it's Nexter time, because we're the Nexters and we transform into out spy uniforms. I saw it on an action show.

SILVANA SAGA

Could we just transform into our suits and save the day.

DEAN

Before you go, you need some of our gadgets.

Jerry presses a button causing some of the gadgets to fall from the ceiling. They catch the gadgets.

JERRY (O.S)

For this mission you'll need, the Sonic Disintegrating Headphones.

DEAN

The X-Ray Sunglasses.

STACY

The Exo-Exo Suit, it's a wearable power suit that can protect and increase your body's energy.

JERRY

The Find Evil location app, an app that can locate dangerous evil gadgety.

DEAN

And the Any Emergency, Emergency Kit.

The Nexters TRANSFORM into their spy uniforms.

RANDY MASTER

Thanks guys. Come on let's go save our friends.

The Nexters, Dean, Stacy, Blaine, Britney and Troy all go up through the WOOHP tubes.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP JET MOVING LATER

Later in the WOOHP Jet, the Nexters, G.L.A.D.I.S, Blaine, Britney, Troy, Stacy and Dean are sitting in the back of the jet.

Suddenly the back of the jet OPENS, and they stand up off of their seats. They walk towards the open door.

JERRY(V.O)

(earpiece)

Alright guys, we are overhead of the girls' location.

They leap out of the jet.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER SWAMPS

They all fall down from the sky towards the target.

DEAN

We're almost there.

G.L.A.D.I.S

According to my heat vision scan, I see that there are multiple movement in the headquarters.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Alright, now let's get out butt kicking on.

STEVE SCHOONER

Not yet Billy, we need to get in there first.

GIL OCEANS

(to Victor)

Victor, will you do the honors?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You beat yeah.

They all deploy their parachutes and parachute down towards the ground. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make giant flowers to appear out of the ground and they all slide down the giant flowers.

CUT TO

INT. L.O.R.D HEAD QUARTERS HALLWAY

The giant flowers POP out of the ground. The Nexters and the others come out of the flowers.

DEAN

Alright G.L.A.D.I.S where are the girls?

G.L.A.D.I.S.

They are behind that wall.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

We're all over it.

Billy raises his hammer in the air and swings it down onto the wall.

CUT TO

INT. L.O.R.D DARK ROOM

Billy breaks down a hole in the wall. The Nexters and the others enter into the dark room.

STEVE SCHOONER

Alex, Clover, Sam?

SAM (O.S)

We're here.

Suddenly a disco ball TURNS on and a spotlight shines down onto the spies wearing running shoes, and stray jackets.

DEAN

Sam, Clover Alex there you are.

Steve stops the others in their tracks.

TROY MIMZOA

Wait, this could be a trap.

Suddenly a disco ball appears from the ceiling and FIRES LASERS at the Nexters. Randy and Troy block the laser fire with their swords. Megan uses her telekinesis powers to drop the disco ball onto the floor, causing it SMASH into pieces.

They run over to them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You girls are ok.

MARIANA

Now let's get you girls out of here before some else bad happens.

Suddenly the Spies start to run around the room.

CLOVER

NOT QUITE!

BRITNEY

What's going on?

ALEX

YVES MONT BLANC MADE THESE SHOES.

SAM

IF YOU GUYS GET CLOSER TO US WE START TO RUN.

STACY

Well nothing runs faster than a Cheetah. Kitty if you may.

KITTY DION

With pleasure.

Kitty switches her belt bucket to cheetah and runs after the spies. Green aura appears all over Victor's body and he also runs away the spies.

Kitty and Victor catch up to the Spies. Victor wipes his vine whips at their legs making them launch into the air. Kitty cuts off their running shoes off of them. They skid onto the floor and slam against the wall.

BLAINE

Good thing Victor and Kitty stop you just in time.

SAM

Not Exactly.

Suddenly the Spies' stray jackets start to get tighter around the spies.

CLOVER

The stray jackets they are tightening around us.

ALEX

Helga Von Guggen made them.

Troy pulls out his sword.

TROY MIMZOA

I will break you free my Cherry Blossom, this will hurt little, and there will be a big rip down your back on your spy uniforms.

Troy slashes his sword at the spies breaking them free from the stray jackets. The Spies are free and big rips appear down their spy uniforms.

CLOVER

Thank you my Sweet Samurai.

SAM

Thanks Troy,

ALEX

Do you guys feel a draft?

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Now all that is over, we could get out of here.

Suddenly the Spies' finger names start to beep and flash red.

ALEX

Not really, Manny Wong made explosive finger nail polish.

SAM

If we leave this room we will explode.

STEWART DAYS

We have to do something and save them.

JERRY(V.O)

(earpiece)

Guys use the Any Emergency, Emergency Kit, there is a disabling acid that could disable the explosive nail polish.

AMY CHARLESTON

I hope that you're right about that.

STACY

He's is right about that, besides we made it.

Billy takes out the Any Emergency, Emergency Kit out of his backpack and activate it. The acid sprays out of the kit and hitting the Spies' finger nails and causing the nail polish to drip off of them.

ALEX

Thanks guys.

CLOVER

Totally, but now our finger nails are bleeding.

DEAN

Sorry a slight side effect if they hit human skin.

AMY CHARLESTON

Allow me to make them heal faster.

Amy blows bubbles out of her mouth at the Spies' finger nails causing the blood to stop dripping.

SAM

Thanks Amy.

THOMAS TWISTER

Now that is over, let's find some baddies and kick their butts.

Thomas activates his wrist communicator, but static appear on the hologram screen.

TYLER TWISTER

What's going on?

THOMAS TWISTER

Looks like the Find Evil App is not working.

The Nexters and the others all look at their communicators.

STEWART DAYS

Ours aren't working either.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I know what's happing, this headquarter is built on a native burial ground and the natives are interrupting our communicators and our tech.

G.L.A.D.I.S

No it's not, there is some technology that is interfering with our technology, lest not making our communicators work. Along with the app. But I can't find the source of it.

CLOVER

It doesn't matter, you saved us, now let's go home.

The Nexters, the Spies and the others leave the room.

CUT TO

INT. L.O.R.D HEADQUARTERS CAMERA ROOM

In the Camera room Geraldine and the others are watching over them.

GERALDINE HUSK

I don't think about that.

TERRANCE

Dr.V is now under control of you spies.

Geraldine smiles evilly.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANISON GREAT ROOM THE NEXT DAY LATER

In the great room of the WOOHP Mansion the Spies are sitting on the couch. Then suddenly the doorbell RINGS.

Blaine walks up to the door and OPENS it. There was Trent looking all sweaty.

BLAINE

Trent you look all sweaty, what happened?

TRENT

Sorry about the sweat but my training is completed and now I am officially a spy.

BRITNEY

Good, now that you're a spy you could ask "the boss" what's your first mission is.

SAM

Oh Britney, I know what Trent's first mission is, giving me a kiss.

Trent walks over to Sam and kisses her on the lips.

TRENT

Mission complete.

SAM

Now your next mission is to take a shower, because you are sweaty.

TRENT

I can do that babe.

Troy is mediating in the middle of the floor. Clover walks up to him.

CLOVER

Troy Boy are you ok?

TROY MIMZOA

A Little… Just that, that rescue… that escape was too easy.

ALEX

What do you mean by that?

TROY MIMZOA

I mean, they might have another trick up their salves.

DEAN

Like what?

TROY MIMZOA

Like there plan evil plan is continuing.

Suddenly the Spies' eyes GLOW RED.

STACY

Um Sam, why are your eyes red?

SAM

Oh Sam isn't in control of her body right now.

ALEX

Neither

CLOVER

Does Us.

BRITNEY

You're right about this, Troy there is another trick up their salves.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM LATER

Later at Mount WOOHP some of the Nexters are playing cards and some of them are watching TV.

Stewart turn on the channel to the Star Scouts New Generation Cartoon.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey, hey leave it on this channel.

TYLER TWISTER

Why dude, it's just the Star Scouts.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's not any other Star Scout Cartoon it's Star Scouts the New Generation. It's a follow up series of the Star Scouts franchise.

THOMAS TWISTER

Whatever it will badder then the first series.

Thomas turns on the TV to Star Scouts the New Generation.

On the TV show, Star Scout Master Jax is now in his 90s sitting in the captain's chair, Tyler is now 50 years old and the new Star Scouts are at the controls. STARLA an alien girl friendly, smart, curious, has green eyes and orange skin, MILES Mexican 10 years old, shy, sensitive, has tanned skin and has long short black skin, ROCKY 9 years old, 5'04, nice, muscular, protective has shaggy yellow hair and blue eyes, EMILIA 8 years old, Smart cheeky, has long yellow hair and orange eyes, and SPARKY smart, shy, insecure, has brown eyes and white hair.

Suddenly an ALIEN APPEARS on the screen.

TYLER

Scout Master Jax, there is someone who is contacting you.

Star Scout Master Jax is still asleep.

TYLER (CONT'D)

Sir, Sir, SIR!

Star Scout Master Jax wakes up and presses a button on his chair.

The Star Scout's ship FIRES a LASER BEAM out from it at the alien spaceship causing it to EXPLDOE.

TYLER

Star Scout Master Jax, you just destroyed our allied spaceship.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Really?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow this…is…awesome.

STEWART DAYS

I prefer to see your mom in a hot bikini then watch this.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I know , Victor's mom is totally hot.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Dudes stop going gaga over my mama.

NORMY

We can't help it dude, your mom's hot.

Suddenly Dean appears on the TV.

DEAN

Guys we need your help.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Could it wait until my show is over?

STACY

Not now young man, Alex, Sam and Clover are going out of control over here.

JERRY

Why what's wrong with Sam, Clover and Alex.

On the TV Sam, Clover and Alex are firing lasers out of their laser blasters, with Troy reflecting the laser fire off of his sword.

RANDY MASTERS

What's wrong with them?

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

They look like they are under some mind control.

AMY CHARLESTON

Come on guys, let's transform and get to WOOHP mansion.

The Nexters transform into their spy uniforms.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANISON GREAT ROOM

In the Great room at WOOHP mansion, the spies are destroying the mansion. Britney grabs hold of Alex. Alex throws Britney to the floor. Suddenly Trent enters into the mansion.

TRENT

Sam, what's gotten into you?

Sam throws a flying jump kick at Trent. Blaine tackles Trent to the floor, causing Sam to crash into the wall.

BLAINE

Not now Trent, your girlfriend is going through something.

TROY MIMZOA

The same as my girlfriend.

The Nexters appear out from the WOOHP tubes and go into their fighting stances.

MIA KING

What's going on with them today?

STACY

Can you see them, THEY ARE GOING CRAZY!

Megan activates her wrist communicator and activates the Find Evil App.

MEGAN'S P.O.V WRIST COMMUNICATOR

Megan sees that there are 3 miniature ship inside of the spies' brains.

RETURN TO SCENE

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

I see something with the Find Evil App.

MARIAMA

I though it doesn't work before?

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

It didn't work because there was something interfering with the app.

The Spies point their laser blasters at them and fires at them. Stewart projects a force field out of his gauntlets reflecting the laser fire off of his force field.

GIL OCEANS

That's where we were in the other place.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Now we are here, it really works.

AMY CHARLESTON

Megan what did you see?

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

I see 3 mini ship inside of Sam, Clover and Alex's brains.

STEVE SCHOONER

Could you at least use your powers to get rid of them?

MRS. LEWIS (V.O)

(earpiece)

I don't think that is a good idea.

JERRY (V.O)

She's right about that.

INTERCUT THE NEXTERS AND JERRY

JERRY

Because if you could remove them by force, it could damage their brains.

TYLER TWISTER

So what could we do about it?

SILVANA SAGA

How about the Sonic Disintegrating Head Phones.

JERRY

At a low volume that could work.

RETURN TO SCENE

Victor, Kitty and Mariana take out Sonic Disintegrating Head Phones out of their backpacks.

Victor uses his plant powers to make vines to pop out of the floor and wrap around the spies. Mariana uses her gravity gauntlets to make the head phones float into the air and place them onto the spies' heads.

Kitty activates the Sonic Disintegrating Head Phones. The Spies are in pain from the powerful sound of the head phones, suddenly their noses bleed and causing the miniature ships to fall out of their noses.

Kitty deactivates the head phones. The Spies are confused and they take off the head phones.

CLOVER

What just happened, and why are our noses bleeding?

ALEX

Did our minds got high jacked?

Sam takes out her tweezers and pick up the miniature ships off of the floor.

SAM

Looks like it.

TRENT

Well I am glad that you girls are alright. And back to normal.

CUT TO

INT. L.O.R.D HEAD QUARTERS MEETING ROOM

Back in the L.O.R.D's meeting room, Dr.V teleports back into the meeting room.

DR.V

Sorry Geraldine, but they found out the mind control devices weakness.

GERALDINE HUSK

It doesn't matter. Time for Phase 2.

TERRANCE

Which is?

Geraldine snaps her fingers, causing the wall to open reveling an army of robots. The others are surprise at the site of the robots.

GERALDINE HUSK

Having our robot army to attack Beverly Hills.

MANNY WONG

Wow are those robots?

PATRICK HUSK

You got that right, I've made them while the Spies are here.

BOOGIE GUS

Well what are we waiting for, let's release these robots on the dance floor.

THE BRAIN

The Dance floor? We are releasing them onto the public you idiot.

BOOGIE GUS

Sorry force of habit.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM LATER

In the Monitoring room, the Spies, the Nexters and the others are in the Monitoring room.

JERRY

So let me get this straight, Geraldine made her own evil organization called L.O.R.D plotting to take us down right?

SAM

Totally. And it's our job to stop them.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

(looking at the monitor)

Speaking of stopping them, look at this.

The others look at the monitor. On the monitor they see the robot army of L.O.R.D are attacking Beverly Hills. Then Geraldine and the other baddies come out from the fire.

THOMAS TWISTER

It's L.O.R.D again.

MIA KING

Come on guys let's give these baddies some of our goodies.

SAM

We will come with you.

ALEX

And bring G.L.A.D.I.S along with us for some extra fire power.

The Nexters, the Spies and the others go up into the WOOHP tubes.

CUT TO

EXT. DOWN TOWN BEVERLY HILLS EVENING

Down town Beverly Hills, L.O.R.D's robot army is destroying down town. Suddenly the Spies, the Nexters and the others arrive in down town Beverly Hills, in their fighting stances.

GERALDINE HUSK

Why hello, spies, and Nexters. Allow us to introduce our robot soldiers.

SAM

Kids, don't hold back, let's fight to the finish and fight with all of our might.

NORMY

Sweet, where did you heard that from?

DAVE CRUST

I think I heard that from a Soap Opera?

CLOVER

Let's just kick their butts.

The Nexters and the others charge at the robots. The robots fire their lasers at the Nexters. Randy reflects the laser fire off of his swords and leap into the air. Randy throws a flying jump kick at 1 of the robots and Billy swings his hammer at the robots , smashing it into pieces.

Kitty switches her belt into a lion and she transform into a lion girl. She tackles 3 of the robots at smashes them into pieces. Kitty leaps off of 1 of the robots and throws a kick down onto another robot.

Billy transforms his hammer into a laser blaster and fires lasers out of his laser blasters at the incoming robots causing them to explode. Billy dodges attacks from 5 robots. Billy fires his laser blaster at the robots, hitting them and made them explode.

Stewart fires his gauntlets at the robots hitting them and made them explode on impact. Stewart throws a spinning kick at 3 of the robots and smashing them into pieces. Stewart then makes some blade made out of plasma out of his gauntlets and slices the robots into pieces. Stewart fires his gauntlets down and blast off into the air and fires more lasers out of his gauntlets.

Silvana swings her guitar battle axe at Boogie Gus. Boogie Gus dodges the axe swings with his dance moves.

BOOGIE GUS

You can't hit me with my good dance moves.

SILVANA SAGA

I have some bad news old man, Disco is dead.

Silvana presses a button on her guitar and transforms it into a mini laser blaster.

SILVANA SAGA (CONT'D)

And so as you.

Silvana fires her mini laser blaster at Boogie Gus. He freaks and runs away.

Amy fires bubbles out of her mouth and hit the robots, trapping them and made them float into the air. Mariana fires lasers out of her gauntlets hitting the robots causing them to float into the air. Stewart fires lasers out of his gauntlets at the floating robots hitting them and made the robots explode.

Mia throws punches at kicks at Sherry. Sherry leaps into the air and throws a spinning tornado kick at Mia. Mia tackles Sherry to the ground and throws punches at Sherry. Suddenly Master Mario throws a kick at her making Mia fall off of Sherry.

MASTER MARIO

You're no match for me kid.

Mia throws an uppercut punch at Master Mario hitting him in the face. She throws a tornado kick at Master Mario hitting him and made him slam into the wall of a building.

Troy takes out his sword and Randy holds a bo staff in his mouth, 1 sai in his hand, 1 pair of nun -chucks in his another hand, 1 katana in his other hand and 1 kama in his hand and go into his fighting stances. Myna throws some throwing stars at them. They reflect the throwing stars with their weapons and Randy swings his bo staff at Myna. She dodges the attack and throws a punch into his stomach.

Randy drops the bo staff out of his mouth and catches it. She swings it at Randy, and he cuts the bo staff in half and hits her with his nun chucks hitting her in the head. Myna throws a kick at Troy. Troy blocks the attack and throws a triple kick attack at Myrna hitting her in the sides, she grabs his by the waist and slam him to the ground.

Manny fires his finger nails at Clover. Clover dodges the incoming finger nails, but suddenly she gets cut by 1 of the finger nails.

CLOVER

TROY!

TROY MIMZOA

Yes, Clover!

CLOVER

This was the guy I was talking about who took control over me by using mind control finger nails.

TROY MIMZOA

I will take care of him.

MANNY WONG

Oh great your boyfriend is now in the…

Troy throws a flying knee strike at Manny hitting him in the face. Manny skids to a halt and fires hit finger nails at Troy. Troy uses his sword to slice up the incoming finger nails and swings his sword at his finger nails and cutting them off.

MANNY WONG

OUCH MY NAILS.

Troy throws a punch at Manny hitting him in the face.

Normy and Dave put on their Exo-Exo Suits and go into their fighting stances. Yves fires very long shoe laces out of his shows at them. Normy and Dave launch themselves into the air and dive down towards Yves.

DAVE CRUST

This is awesome.

NORMY

I know right, this is awesome.

They fire lasers down onto Yves.

YVES MONT BLANC

You know the saying boys will be boys.

Yves runs away from the incoming laser fire.

Man Hands raises her hands into the air and throws punches at Gil and Gillian. She hits the twin, but then her fist down into pain after the impact.

MAN HANDS

OH MAN, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU KIDS?

GIL OCEANS

When we are out of water our skin becomes indestructible.

GILLIAN OCEANS

And as for you. You don't have any indestructible skin.

They throw kicks at punches at Man Hands hitting her and made her fall to the ground.

Stacy and Dean are surrounded by dozens of robots. Stacy presses on her Compowered and causing the IIXL a 17 feet tall mecha suit that fires iron beams, lands down onto the ground. Stacy and Dean go into it. And Stacy fires iron beams out of her mecha suit's cannons at the robots hitting him and made them explode.

DEAN

I love your mecha suits babe.

STACY

Oh Deany you handsome prince.

The army of robots charge at the Twister Twins, Victor, G.L.A.D.I.S and Megan. G.L.A.D.I.S fires lasers out of her hands at the incoming robots. The Twister Twins blow a powerful tornado at the robots, Victor fires giant roots out of the ground, and Megan fires electricity out of her hands at the robots. All of the robots get hit by their attacks causing them to be smashed into pieces.

Willard, Ying Yang, Telly, Brain, Diminutive Smalls, Dr.V, Professor Freamount, Terrance, Geraldine, L.I.P and Patrick are remaining.

The Nexters and the others go into their fighting stances.

ALEX

Surrender now L.O.R.D

GERALDINE HUSK

You think you could defeat us. L.O.R.D I don't think so.

PATRICK HUSK

Allow us to take care of them mother.

Patrick fires lasers out of nowhere at the Nexters and the others. Stewart projects a force field out of his gauntlets and the lasers reflect off of the force field. Sam, Clover and Alex leap over the force field. Suddenly Patrick opens a portal on the ground and Sam, Clover and Alex go into it.

CUT TO

EXT. EMPTY SPACE OF WHITE

Sam, Clover and Alex fall into the empty space of white.

CLOVER

OK this is totally creepy.

Suddenly vines come into the empty space of white, wrap them around the spies and lift them out of the space.

RETURN TO SCENE

The Spies return back into the streets of Beverly Hills.

CLOVER

Thanks Victor.

PATRICK HUSK

You've escaped from my empty space of white.

TERRANCE

Well boy time to show you how a real baddy leads other baddies.

(to the other baddies)

Get them.

The other baddies charge at the Nexters and the others. Diminutive Smalls grows 50 feet tall. Stacy fires iron beams at Diminutive Small hitting him in the face, he walks backwards and trips over a building making him fall on top of it. Yin-Yang throws a flying spinning kick at Victor. Victor dodges the kick and throws a punch at him, and throws a tornado kick at him.

Willard dodges attacks from Mia and Gil and Gillian. Willard throws a leg sweep down onto them and they skid across the ground. Victor throws rapid punches and kicks at Willard hitting him and made him fall onto the ground.

WILLARD

Wow you're even faster than me kid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right, my speed level is 100 billion, my strength level is 50 octillion and my stamina level is 30 nonillion.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

That's even bigger then 9000.

Helga throws a punch at Amy. Amy blows bubbles into her face. Helga gets hit by the bubbles and Mia throws a kick at her hitting her and made her hit against Telly knocking both of them to the ground.

Professor Freamount runs at them. Britney throws a kick at him and Professor Freamount throws a counter kick at Britney. Blaine throws a punch at the Professor and knocking him to the ground.

The Brain runs right at both of them. They kick at him, causing him to launch him into the air.

L.I.P presses a button on her belt making a laser blaster come out of it. She fires the laser blaster at Clover. Clover dodges the incoming laser fire and runs up to her and throws a punch at her. L.I.P blocks the punch and throws a leg sweep onto Clover.

Clover gets tripped and fall backwards onto the ground. Geraldine throws a stop down onto her, but Sam blocks her stomp with her leg and Alex throws a punch at Geraldine hitting her in the face and Geraldine throws a kick at Alex. Clover leaps off of the ground and throws a punch at Geraldine.

Terrance runs right at Clover and throws a punch at her. Troy blocks the punch with his leg and throws a triple kick at Terrance hitting him and made him stumble backwards. L.I.P takes out her sword out of her back and welds it. She swings her sword at Clover. Troy blocks her sword swing with his sword and they clash swords against each other. L.I.P throws a leg sweep onto Troy knocking him down.

L.I.P raises her sword into the air. Clover swings her sword at her causing L.I.P's sword to be knocked out of her hand.

CLOVER

Don't you dare hurt my man!

Clover swings her sword at L.I.P. L.I.P dodges the sword swing and leaps backwards next to Geraldine. All of the other baddies get thrown down to the ground and are circles by the Spies, the Nexters and the others.

SAM

It's over L.O.R.D you're no match for our new team the Nexters.

MARIANA

I think that they know about that.

ALEX

Victor tie them all up and throw them into the WOOHP containment facility.

Victor makes giant vines to appear out of the ground and launch them at the baddies. Patrick makes a portal to appear underneath their feet causing them to drop through the portal. The portal then closes before the vines catch the baddies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They got away.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

I believe so. But I do believe that L.O.R.D is our biggest threat that we are going to face throughout the future.

Then the paparazzi come into the streets and take pictures of the Nexters and the others. Clover strike a pose at the camera and the others smile and the paparazzi take pictures of them.

FADE TO

EXT. VICTOR VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE BACKYARD SUNSET LATER

Later at Victor's house, Indy and Chuck are grilling the veggie kebabs and burgers and hotdogs on the grill, while the kids are playing on the back lawn, and Violet, Mrs. Lewis and Jerry are setting the table.

INDY VENTOR

Alright guys come and get it.

The Nexters all sit down at the table. The Spies and the others sit down at the table. Sam picks up her glass of lemonade.

SAM

Guys, before we begin eating, I want to give a toast…To our fight with our newest greatest nemesis L.O.R.D. We don't know what other things L.O.R.D is going to release on the public, but the Nexters and all of our other WOOHP agents have to be ready.

JERRY

She's right. We don't know what they or future baddies will through at us, but we have to be ready.

The Nexters and the others smile. Violet kisses Victor on the check.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I know that Victor is ready, what about the others?

Randy stands up from his seat.

RANDY MASTERS

I'm ready.

Amy also stands up from her seat.

AMY CHARLESTON

Me too.

SILVANA SAGA

(standing up from her seat)

Me three.

The other Nexters all stand up off of their seats, and they all raise their glasses into the air.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

We are all ready.

NORMY

It was a fun day today fighting right next to my favorite cousin.

CLOVER

Well Normy things are going to get better.

MIMI

I don't know where my cousin Mandy is, but in the meantime, I will help out whatever I can to defeat evil with WOOHP and their new bosses.

The Spies and the others stand up off of their seats and raise their glasses.

JERRY

You got that right.

They all cheer their glasses together in a toast of celebration.

CUT TO

INT. L.O.R.D. HEADQUARTERS GERALDINE'S OFFICE SUNSET LATER

Later at L.O.R.D Geraldine is starring out of her office window with her arms behind her back, then Patrick walks into her office.

PATRICK HUSK

Mother…Are you alright?

Geraldine turns her head back and sees Patrick is behind her.

GERALDINE HUSK

Yes Patrick… I am alright. We've lost a battle today, but we are sure that we shall win the war.

Patrick walks up to Geraldine and stares out of the window. Geraldine puts her hand onto Patrick's shoulder.

PATRICK HUSK

What do you go pained mother?

CUT TO

INT. L.O.R.D HEADQUARTER STORAGE ROOM

In the storage room WOOHPtron, evil cruel, intelligent, a silver and blue android has a human brain covered by a green glass dome, red glowing eyes and 10 feet tall, is standing in the middle of the storage room.

GERALDINE HUSK (V.O)

I have a secret weapon….

WOOHPtron's eyes GLOWED RED.

GERALDINE HUSK (CONT'D) (V.O)

Just encase if the Nexters and the rest of the WOOHP agents have the upper hand.


End file.
